A New Kira In Town
by Kitty Sue96
Summary: After a normal high school day, Ivan discovers a strange black notebook. He knows what it is and his enemies start dying. Rated T just to be safe   ;
1. The beginning

**(Kitty: I love starting a new story =u= it fills me with joy to know I didn't run out of ideas! Anyways, this is a Hetalia and Death Note crossover thing. I'll try not to completely copy the storyline of Death Note and keep my own little thing going! No copyrite intended on the characters or plot!)**

School days were always boring for Ivan Braginsky. The day started with Biology, then went onto Health, Geometry, Grammar, World Geography, History, and last was English. Ivan happened to be in his English class at this time. He sighed and stared out the window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"This is a pen," he heard his English teacher, Arthur Kirkland, repeat for about the tenth time in two minutes. Arthur had moved to Japan last year and had no idea how boring he was.

Ivan's eyes widened as he noticed something falling from the sky. 'Was that a notebook?' he wondered.

Suddenly a crash sounded behind him. "This is a pen!" shouted Alfred Jones from across the room. "I've heard that same phrase for too long Kirkland dude!" he yelled but in Japanese this time.

Arthur grumbled under his breath, "Just sit back down you git."

[* * *]

Ivan calmly walked out of the school and wandered over to where he saw the notebook fall from the sky. 'Is it just my Schizophrenia acting up or did I really see a notebook fall from the sky?' he thought to himself as he came across the notebook, lying calmly on the sidewalk. He looked around to see if anyone was looking for it and bent down to pick it up himself.

It was a skinny black notebook with a couple English words scrawled on the cover; Ivan knew enough English to know the first word was 'Death' and as he thought about his studies he realized the second word was 'Note'.

'Death Note?' he thought to himself. 'A notebook of death, how interesting da?' he smiled in pleasure and strolled home.

[* * *]

"Sestras! I am home!" he yelled into the house. He heard a scramble down the stairs and his little sister leaped onto her brother.

"Big Bruder! I thought you'd never come home!" she squeezed his shoulders and buried her face in his shoulder. Ivan awkwardly hugged his little sister back, "I'm sorry, I took the long way home… I hope you and Yekaterina weren't too worried da?"

"Of course we weren't Ivan… You're almost seventeen so I assume you're old enough to get home by yourself." His big sister, Yekaterina, came strolling down the stairs. Ivan set Natalie on the ground and hugged his other sister warmly, she hugged back.

As Ivan let go he awkwardly picked his book bag up again and started heading up the stairs, "Call me when dinner is ready da?" he asked and his older sister nodded, "Da." She confirmed.

Ivan got to his room, walked inside, and locked the door behind him. He threw his bag on the bed and sat down next to it. "I can't believe I brought it home…" he pulled the "Death Note" out and flipped through the pages. Nothing. Not a name, not a doodle, not even notes that could suggest a student carried the notebook around.

He sighed, "I have this strange feeling of déjà vu…" his eyes widened and he gasped, "Oh yeah! It's kind of like that book Kiku gave me!" Ivan jumped to his feet and scrambled over to his book shelf. He pulled out a small manga book entitled 'Death Note'. "The man in this book is very godly! He killed thousands of criminals for the good of the world da? Maybe I could be like that, I mean there's no one in the world like L now is there?" he thought aloud. He leaped back on his bed and clutched the notebook to his chest, "Ivan can kill his enemies now da?" he smiled wickedly. "Of course…"

He pulled a pen out of his bag and turned to the first page, "Now, who does Ivan hate the most?" he thought and nodded, "Alfred… He's been a pain in my ass sense school started in sixth grade," his mind flash backed to the beginning of middle school.

-Flashback-

Alfred giggled obnoxiously and knocked the books out of Ivan's arms, "Stupid Commie!" the kids surrounding him laughed. Ivan glared at the American; he was new to Japan but always knew the word 'stupid' and 'commie' anywhere he went.

-End-

Ivan smirked and placed the pen at the top of the page, carefully he wrote 'Alfred F. Jones may he die not so peacefully' Ivan chuckled darkly. "I hope he falls out of a building da?" he closed the notebook and placed it back into his bag.

**(- - - - - - - -End of Chapter- - - - - - - -)**

**Kitty: Do you think I should continue with this? It seems kinda… weird. Haha! I must just be imagining things. Oh, and the Schizophrenia thing Ivan mentioned is really just him hearing voices and/or talking to himself. As you see he does this a lot, even before he'll meet a certain someone –wink- Please review! I love it when people do that! ;u;**


	2. Someone new

**[Kitty: Woo! New chapter! u I can't tell if it took awhile to update or not but school has started up again so I might not be able to write as much. I'LL DO MY BEST THOUGH! I just want to say that the name Alaric is Germania. Just in case you would be confused ^u^] **

Ivan sat down at his desk and looked expectantly around the class room, no Alfred. He smirked and thought to himself, 'I wonder if I could make this school better like Light made the world better… No one seems that sad that Alfred is gone!"

He pulled the notebook out from between two other books and looked around. Rumors had already started about Alfred's absence.

"Is Alfred just late? His father would kill him if he skipped!" he heard a voice whisper.

"I heard from someone that they saw him at a party and he passed out pretty hard. They had to call an ambulance and everything!" another voice responded.

Ivan smirked, 'So he didn't even get to fully enjoy a party da?' he chuckled darkly.

"Ivan-san? Are you okay?" A voice to his left spoke up. Ivan turned his head and his friend Kiku was staring worriedly at him, "I-I didn't know you'd be that upset that Alfred-san was gone."

Ivan tilted his head and considered that his kill-happy chuckles could be mistaken for heartfelt sobs. He shook his head; "Kiku, I'm fine da?" he smiled.

Kiku smiled gently back at him and shrugged, "If you say so…" the bell rang and their teacher popped in. Ironically, their teacher was also the vice principal, Alaric. He looked solemnly at the class, "I'm afraid to announce that the student, Alfred F. Jones, died last night of a heart attack." The whole classroom gasped; Alaric continued, "The doctors believe it was his high intake of hamburgers that killed him." He finished.

Ivan smiled hugely, 'What a break! The death wasn't mysterious so no one could suspect me da?' he thought.

Alaric sighed, "Let's just get on with the class," he said grumply.

[* * *]

After four classes, Ivan could finally go to lunch; unfortunately, another fight had broken out between his friend kiku, Kiku's 'friend' Hercules, and the annoying Turkish boy Sadiq. A crowd of other classmates surrounded the three.

"Kiku will sit with me during lunch!" Sadiq yelled and pulled on Kiku's sleeve away from Hercules.

"But I heard Kiku say he wanted to sit with me…" Hercules countered and pulled back.

Kiku looked distressed in the middle of the fighting boys, "Can't we all sit together Hercules-san? Sadiq-san?" he asked quietly.

Sadiq growled, "I'm not sitting next to that cat magnet!" he screamed.

This always made Ivan mad, 'Hercules is a good guy da? But Sadiq just hates him.' He thought angrily. A little voice popped into his head, 'You brought it with you, you can just kill him and your life will be happier!' it spoke. Ivan realized it was right. He pulled the little notebook out of the secret pocked he had inside his coat and pulled the pen out as well. He flipped to the first page and looked around; no one was watching him. Ivan scribbled madly underneath Alfred's name and looked to see what he wrote.

'Sadiq Adnan.' The paper said back to him. Ivan smirked and watched the fighting boys. "Any second now…" he mumbled to himself.

About a minute later, Sadiq dropped to his knees and his hands flew to his neck; foam started dripping out of his mouth. The crowd screamed and backed away from the dying boy. Sadiq fell onto his side and his mask fell off. His chestnut eyes widened and suddenly; he was still. Hercules held Kiku protectively in case he was faking.

A boy with blonde-brown hair came sprinting from the crowd and bumped blindly into Ivan, which caused him to drop the Death Note. The boy stopped dead and stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry Ivan!" he picked it up and gave it back to him.

Ivan snatched it back and smiled, "It's okay da? Matthew was just getting the nurse!" The boy, Matthew, nodded and sprinted away.

A startled cry interrupted the crowd's silence, "Sadiq-san is dead!" Kiku yelled. Hercules kneeled down and put his hands on Kiku's shoulders, "It's okay," he mumbled.

Ivan suddenly felt sick. He covered his mouth and couldn't stand to watch his friend be so upset. He turned and ran quickly to the bathroom; he burst through the doors to find it deserted. The feeling of nausea faded slowly as he held his head over the sink, "Was that guilt?" he mumbled to himself, "I don't like that…" He turned on the cold water and splashed his face a couple of times. He lifted his head to looking in the mirror and noticed a large, winged creature standing next to him. Ivan's eyes widened and he dashed away from the creature. He stopped by the door and turned around when he heard the creature say something in English.

'What does this thing want from me? I don't even know any English except for…' he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"This is a pen!" He told the creature in English.

"Nani baka…" it mumbled. "I know what a pen is…" it said in Japanese.

"Oh, you **do** speak Japanese!" Ivan exclaimed, "Wh-What are you? Or, who are you?" Ivan asked.

The creature chuckled, "You don't seem as startled as the last human I met. My name is Ryuk and I am a Shinigami." Ryuk explained to Ivan.

Ivan blinked and his eyes widened a little more, "Sh-Shinigami? My friend Kiku told me about them once. A god of death da?"

Ryuk nodded, "Yes," Ivan calmed down and smiled a little, "Then I assume you want your notebook back," he pulled it out of his pocket again and held it out to the Shinigami.

Ryuk shook his head and pushed it back towards Ivan, "No. It's yours human. I am only here to watch." He told him.

Ivan tilted his head, "Watch?" he asked.

Ryuk nodded, "Yes, you seem to like to have the power to kill people, I assume you've only felt guilt a few times huh?"

Ivan thought and nodded, "I thought people would be happy that Sadiq was dead." Ryuk took a few steps towards Ivan, "You'll get used to it kid." Ivan smiled, "Who was the last human you met?" he randomly asked Ryuk.

Ryuk chuckled darkly, "In due time, Ivan."

**[Kitty: Woah, sorry I had to kill off Sadiq D: Personally, he's not my favorite, but he's also not my least favorite! I really hope I didn't make anyone too sad, aaaaaaand… OMG RYUK! THE FAKIN' AWESOMIST SHINIGAMI IN ZE WORLD! u Please review! I'd love you forever!**

**Btw: No copyrite intended on anything you can copyrite!]**


	3. Join Team Kira!

**[Kitty: Hurray! A new chapter! I'm so sorry I couldn't update until now, High School is stressful o I hope you enjoy it!]**

Ivan lay on his stomach on his bed at home. The school let everyone go home early because of the surprise death of Sadiq. His cell phone was open beside his head as Ivan was trying to comfort his friend Kiku.

"I'm really sorry Kiku, I guess it was just his time da?"

"That can't be right, he was only seventeen!" Kiku sighed on the other end, "It was a heart attack… Why does this seem so familiar Ivan-san?" he asked.

Ivan's stomach twisted up, "Kiku. I need to ask of you a favor da? For a friend?" he asked.

"You're not trying to take advantage of my friendship again are you?" he asked with a little regret.

"Nyet, nyet! I would never do that da? You're my friend, I wouldn't want to seem like a burden!" he said as he sat up to a cross-legged position.

Kiku sighed again, "Okay… what is it Ivan-san?"

Ivan smiled in confidence, "I want you to come over to my house. I need to see you in person da? It's a big favor!"

Kiku didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Ivan-san… Why can't you tell me over the phone? Fine… If it's **that **important, I'll go over to your house. But I have to be home by dinner!"

Ivan nodded, "Da! It won't take that long! See you!" He hung up the phone.

[* * *]

Ivan held Kiku's thin wrist and dragged him up to his room.

"Where are you sisters Ivan-san?" Kiku asked.

"Natalie is still at her school, no one died there…" he added bluntly. "And Yekaterina is at her job,"

Kiku nodded sadly and watched as Ivan locked the door, "Is it really that big of a secret that you have to lock the door?" he asked.

Ivan nodded and sat on his bed, he looked at Kiku, "You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm going to say da?"

Kiku blinked, "Okay?" Ivan held out his pinky, "Pinky Promise."

Kiku sighed and shook pinkys with Ivan, "Okay, now what has had you so worked up Ivan-san?"

Ivan pulled the Death Note from under his pillow and held it out to Kiku. Kiku leaned back slightly and studied the words, "Death… Note… Death Note!" he yelled in disbelief and fell onto the ground, "B-but, that's only a manga! The notebook can't be real can it? It has to be a fake!" His eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Ivan shook his head, "Nyet. It is real." He hesitantly opened up the notebook and showed Kiku the first page.

Kiku squinted his eyes and read the handwriting, "Alfred Jones… Sadiq Adnan? I-Ivan-san… A-are you saying… Y-you k-killed… Alfred-san, and Sadiq-san?" his hands shook, "Ivan-san… I-I need to leave…" he struggled to his feet but Ivan stopped him from getting to the door.

"Nyet. Kiku, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone! And I can't just let you go now can I?" he asked as he smiled sincerely.

"B-but… You killed Sadiq-san!" his breathing became staggered and a few tears were leaking down his cheeks. Ivan sighed and looked guilty.

"I'm sorry… I wouldn't have killed him if I knew you'd be sad da?" he tilted his head and wiped a tear from Kiku's cheek, "I don't like it when my friends are sad," Ivan leaned in and gave Kiku a big hug. Kiku gasped lightly and wiped at his eyes furiously.

"Eto… I shouldn't be crying." He stiffly pushed Ivan away and looked at him, "I-I'll stick with you Ivan-san. If you need a back up, I'm here."

Ivan smiled in relief, "Thank you…"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" Ryuk chuckled darkly from in front of the window, "Will you ever let him touch the Death Note Ivan? Kiku can't see me unless he does!" he pointed out.

Ivan tilted his head in Ryuk's direction and nodded, "Da…" he moved the notebook towards Kiku's hands, "Hold this…" Kiku looked a little confused and grasped it lightly in his hands. "Don't be alarmed Kiku, you'll see a monster in front of my window," he explained.

Kiku gasped as he first looked at Ryuk, "Sh-shinigami?" his hands shook as he tried to stay calm, "… This day is too full of surprises…" he gave the notebook back to Ivan and sat on his bed, rubbing his temples.

"Hyuk hyuk, nice to meet you, human. My name is Ryuk." Ryuk introduced himself.

Kiku stood up slowly and bowed at the Shinigami, "Konichiwa, My name is Kiku," he replied. Kiku rose up from his bow and looked behind the shinigami and out the window, "Oh dear! Ivan-san, I should be getting home soon!"

The sun was a bright orange as the sky was turning a light pink, Ivan checked his clock next to the bed and nodded. It said 5:43 pm. "Da, It's almost six!" he unlocked the door and smiled at Kiku, "I'll see you at school tomorrow da?"

Kiku smiled sadly, "Yeah…"

**[Kitty: Hyuk hyuk… I love dat laugh =u= I'm sorry this chapter isn't so actiony, but I still think It's pretty good? :'D Please review, I love it when that happens!**

**No copyrite intended on anything copyritable!]**


	4. Who?

**(Kitty: So, a new chapter eh? Please don't get your hopes up. I totally ran out of inspiration for this one. :'( I really love everyone who reads this and I wanna give everyone a hug and a freaking cookie! –gives everyone a hug and cookie- I FREAKING LOVE YOU!)**

"Ehh, Ivan-san? Is it good to talk to that thing while people are around?" Kiku whispered quietly to Ivan. The day was Friday, a day after Ivan had told Kiku about the shinigami Ryuk, and the Death Note. They were in their first period class, Biology, and Alaric was trying to teach the class about heredity.

"Nyet! Most of the class is used to me talking to myself so it shouldn't be any different if I **really** talk to someone da?" he whispered back to Kiku.

"Ivan, Kiku. Is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Alaric was looking straight at the two talking boys.

Kiku shook violently and stared in horror at being caught doing something bad, "Ehh… errrm…" he stuttered.

"Da, you said that the genotype for color blindness were two dominant alleles on the sex chromosome. But they're really recessive da?" he smiled childishly.

"Oh," Alaric looked at what he wrote on the board, "So I did. Thank you Ivan…" he nodded at Ivan.

Kiku looked at Ivan, "How did you?"

"I'm used to people telling me to stop talking da? You hear them all the time, 'Ivan stop talking, your disrupting the class!' 'Ivan, shut the hell up!' you know, et cetera, et cetera." He whispered to Kiku. "I just learned to listen while I talk to things!" he smiled cutely.

Kiku smiled softly, "I guess I don't pay attention to you as much as I should Ivan-san, you're a very smart boy…"

Ivan nodded and smiled a little wider.

[* * *]

After three other classes, Ivan and Kiku were walking to their Grammar class. A few times, Kiku would look behind them, and then swiftly look back forward.

"Ivan-san… This may sound weird, but Mathew-kun has been following us all day. He's a sophomore, we don't have a single class with him!" he whispered to Ivan, "It's weird…"

"I've been noticing the same thing, Ivan. I just assumed he was one of your friends, but he hasn't approached us and he keeps looking scared." Ryuk added.

Ivan nodded and bit his lower lip; he looked back and didn't see Mathew anywhere, "Are you sure? He's not back there…"

Kiku looked back too and tilted his head, "he was just there, maybe he had a class close by." He shrugged, "Just look out for him after class Ivan-san."

Ivan nodded, "Da, I will… Wait… Ryuk, did you say anyone who touched the Death Note would be able to see you da?" he looked at Ryuk with wide eyes.

Ryuk chuckled, "You have a good memory boy, I did say that."

Ivan ran his hand through his bangs, "oh shit…"

-Flashback-

A boy with blonde-brown hair came sprinting from the crowd and bumped blindly into Ivan, which caused him to drop the Death Note. The boy stopped dead and stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry Ivan!" he picked it up and gave it back to him.

Ivan snatched it back and smiled, "It's okay da? Matthew was just getting the nurse!" The boy, Matthew, nodded and sprinted away.

-End-

Kiku looked in confusion at Ivan, "What's wrong Ivan-san?"

"Mathew touched the notebook." He stated dully. Kiku's eyes widened, "Are you serious? That means he can see this big beast roaming the hallways, no offense Ryuk-sama…" he bowed towards Ryuk slightly.

Ryuk chuckled, "Non taken human,"

Ivan smiled, "Wait, why are we worried? I could just write his name down in the Death Note da?" he took out the notebook nonchalantly and opened it to the first page and placed the pen neatly underneath Sadiq's name. He wrote down 'Mathew' and paused. "Erm, what was his last name?" he asked Kiku.

Kiku looked startled and thought, "His older brother is… ehm, was Alfred-san right? I'd assume it was Jones then," he said more like a question than an answer.

Ivan nodded and wrote down 'Jones' after it. He closed the notebook and put it back into his coat pocket, "That takes care of that da?" he smiled cutely at the shinigami and Kiku.

Ryuk looked at Ivan and chuckled darkly, "Sure, that takes care of that," he repeated back to Ivan.

[* * *]

Ivan was restless in class, he couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. 'Nothing seems to have happened, no ambulances, no sirens, no nothing! Is Mathew dead or not?' he couldn't stand it any longer. He slammed his palms on his desk and stood on his feet.

"Ivan! Sit down this instant!" The Grammar teacher, Ludwig, screamed at him.

"Nyet…" he mumbled and stormed out of the classroom. As he was in the hallway, he heard a flapping of wings fly up beside him and Ryuk entered his field of vision.

"Wow, you can just do that in a high school? I had no idea these times were different!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up. I'll get detention for this no doubt, but I have to know if he's dead already!" he stomped over to the cooking class and shoved open the door. He scanned the rows of faces and made out a fair face with glasses. He ducked quickly underneath the desk, but not before Ivan could identify that it was Mathew. He growled. "Mathew…" he mumbled.

"Ivan! You cannot just interrupt my class like this!" the teacher screamed at him. "You bastard…" the cooking teacher walked over to Ivan, he was about a head shorter than Ivan but was always fiercer.

"Mr. Vargas, I would like to excuse a certain student da?" Ivan asked angrily.

"Like hell you will! Now get out of my classroom before I make you!" he glared at Ivan and pushed his stomach, "Out out out!" He slammed the door in Ivan's face.

Ivan growled at the door and a voice appeared beside him. "Ivan. Get back to my classroom now. You have a Friday detention." Ivan turned his head and the Grammar teacher, Ludwig, was glaring at him. Ivan blinked and looked down, "Da, sorry sir…" he walked back to the classroom.

**(Kitty: Woah, this adds a whole new meaning to 'Who?' I heard of forgetting Canada completely but just his last name? Poor Mathew… Oh, and ever heard of a Grammar Nazi? Well that's what Ludwig is. GOD THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF TERRIBLE WRITING AND BAD PUNS! I'm sorry… I'll update a.s.a.p!**

**No copyrite intended on anything copyritable!) **


End file.
